This invention relates to a method of providing electrical interconnection between opposed sides of a circuit and particularly for use with a flexible circuit. The current technology for providing electrical interconnection between opposite sides of a flex circuit utilizes metalized throughholes that interconnect electrical circuit runners on the opposite sides of the flex circuit. To produce such metalized throughholes requires a number of process steps such as punching or drilling holes in a pare-etch metal clad flexible substrate, clearing the holes, sensitizing the cleaned hole walls, activating the sensitized walls, using an electroless plating process on the activated sensitized walls, and then electroplating the holes to the desired metal thickness for producing reliable interconnection. It is desirable to provide a means for interconnecting front and backside of a flex circuit without the necessity of producing such metalized throughholes.